Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithography apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
As circuit patterns in semiconductor integrated circuits have become finer and more highly integrated, attention has been given to drawing apparatuses (lithography apparatuses) that pattern a substrate using a charged particle beam (electron beam). In drawing apparatuses, the irradiation of the substrate with a charged particle beam needs to be performed in a vacuum. For this reason, a movable stage that holds the substrate can be housed in a vacuum chamber as in the drawing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4205390.
When a pressure difference is generated between the interior and exterior of the vacuum chamber, the vacuum chamber can become deformed. In the case where a patterning device that includes a charged particle beam optical system is supported by a vacuum chamber as in the drawing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4205390, the relative positions between the patterning device and the substrate (holding portion) can change due to the deformation of the vacuum chamber. This change can be dealt with by reducing the change in the relative positions through thickening the walls of the vacuum chamber, or correcting the relative positions through driving the substrate with a stage for adjusting the position of the substrate. However, thickening the walls of the vacuum chamber is not desirable from the viewpoint of the weight and cost of the apparatus, and correcting the relative positions by driving the substrate with a stage is not desirable from the viewpoint of the driving stroke of the stage, for example.